


Unlucky Day

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Broken Bones, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Hospitals, Partnership, Police Procedural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee is having a very bad day after a simple arrest goes pear-shaped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlucky Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sashas87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashas87/gifts).



> Written for sashas87’s prompt ‘Any, any, He could think of worse places to break a leg,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

The suspect had taken off running when Dee and Ryo had tried to arrest him, but he hadn’t got very far, mostly because he’d tripped over a skateboarder and fallen hard, knocking himself unconscious and breaking his arm in the process.

Ah well, at least they’d got him. They could complete the arrest at the hospital once his arm had been set. Dee flipped a coin to see which of them would travel with the suspect while the other followed in their unmarked police car. It was just Dee’s luck that he’d lost; he should have known right then that it wasn’t going to be his lucky day.

In the ambulance on the way to the hospital, the suspect, one Damian Woodrow, had been groggy, but coherent enough that Dee had been able to read him his rights. Ryo would probably insist on doing it again once they officially arrested the guy, but at least this way if Woodrow said anything on the ride they’d still be able to use it in court. Dee was pretty pleased with himself for thinking of that, but Woodrow was uncooperative and spent most of the journey groaning. Served him right, he shouldn’t have run; then he wouldn’t have gotten himself hurt.

The ER was busy, but Woodrow got bumped almost to the head of the queue on account of him being a suspected murderer. No one wanted him hanging around the hospital any longer than absolutely necessary. He was restrained and taken to x-ray, where Dee and Ryo waited outside the room. Afterwards, an orderly wheeled him to a treatment room to have his arm set. The whole time, he was kept handcuffed, either to the wheelchair or the bed. All things considered, it was going pretty smoothly, despite the rough start.

The downside was that they had to hang around until Woodrow’s plaster cast set completely, which was boring. The hospital coffee was terrible, but the snack machine had a great selection of candy bars, so it wasn’t all bad, and once the doctor signed off on Woodrow, they could take him back to the precinct and book him. With a bit of luck, they might even get off work on time.

Dee decided later that he’d probably jinxed their chances with that one optimistic thought.

“Okay, detectives, he’s all yours.” The doctor held out a clipboard for Ryo to sign while Dee un-cuffed the prisoner from the treatment bed. Woodrow must have got his second wind, because he twisted free as soon as the cuffs were unfastened from the bed rail, leapt off the far side and shoved the wheeled gurney at Dee, pinning him against the wall.

Almost before Woodrow was out the door, Dee had shoved the bed away, and he took off after Woodrow with Ryo hot on his heels. The chase was on again.

Dodging other patients, doctors, nurses, and visitors, Woodrow made straight for the stairwell and for reasons best known to himself, headed up. Dee followed, taking the stairs four at a time. He was closing the gap until Woodrow grabbed a metal trash can off the next landing and threw it down the stairs, hitting Dee hard enough to knock him off balance and send him tumbling back down the flight to smash into the wall. Ryo didn’t even break stride, hurdling his partner and continuing the chase, grabbing a handful of Woodrow’s trouser leg through the stair railings and bringing him down. Before Woodrow could make it back to his feet, Ryo was on him, cuffing himself to the suspect to keep him from making a break for it again.

Ryo dragged the dishevelled man back down the stairs to his partner, who was sitting up against the wall, his face pale and his expression pained.

“Dee, are you okay?”

“Bastard broke my leg!”

“Shit. Okay, just hang in there, I’ll go get help.”

“Thanks, bud.”

As Ryo hauled their prisoner away, Dee let his head fall back against the wall with an audible thump. This really wasn’t his day. On the other hand, if you’re gonna break your leg, there are far worse places to do it than in a hospital stairwell. At least he wouldn’t have to wait long for treatment.

The End


End file.
